


Fangs

by noturblondie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gwen Stacy is a badass, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Gwen Stacy, I'm a sucker for spiderpool, Louis is also a little shit, Louis isn't a normal spiderman, M/M, Mama Spider, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Polyamorous Character, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Build, Slow Burn, To Be Edited, Tony Freaks Out, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Writer's Block, into the spiderverse is amazing ok, louis is sarcastic af, mama natasha romanoff, pepper wants him to stop adopting kids, peter fangirls, peter is gonna give tony a heart attack, protect these dumb gays, so does wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturblondie/pseuds/noturblondie
Summary: just when the people of new york thought things couldn't get any stranger, the world decided to prove them wrong.aka peter parker thought he was the only spiderman. turns out that wasn't the case at all.





	1. Prologue

When Louis Arden was three years old he started drawing pictures for his parents to hang on the fridge. Soon after he began, there wasn't much of the fridge left so see.

At the age of six, they gave him a puppy which he named Bruno. The next year, a sister.

In the third grade, he met his best friends Delilah and Korey and then Korey moved away five years later. He made Delilah promise she would never leave. During school, his sister got sick and in the sixth grade she passed away. Two years after that was when he broke his arm while riding his bike and goofing around.

Sophomore year of high school he asked Jessica Marsel to the school dance. She said yes and then decided not to go the day before without telling him.

When he was a senior he got accepted into a really nice college with a scholarship and he stayed in an apartment with Delilah at that time.

Simply put; Louis always thought his life was pretty normal, that he wasn't the kind of person to experience anything interesting, and he expected things to stay the same when he had to move to New York.

On the second day of living there he learned just how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna apologize in advance for how terrible this is going to turn out :P
> 
> this is literally an idea i had at 10:30 at night and i decided to go with it. i've written stories before ( it's been a few months jedjsdddjdjs ) but never on here before so i thought why not
> 
> i regret my decision bc this is confusing -


	2. New York, New York. What A Terrifying Place to Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and delilah make the big move to new york, the home city of all things weird and dangerous. louis hoped that would be the most exciting thing they did that day until the jet lag wore off.
> 
> of course, that ended up not being the case the next morning.
> 
> Note: text in italics is for when they're speaking in french (and of course thoughts and dreams)

_ Brown eyes blinked as they took in the gruesome sight in front of them. A woman with short blonde hair laid on the ground across from him, surrounded by a puddle of blood. Louis could hear someone screaming at him, the voice echoing all around the empty space around him, but he couldn't make out any words.  _

  


_ The buildings around him all crumbled and turned to ash filling the air with dust and obscuring his vision. When he blinked, the body lying near him changed, blonde hair now turned a dark red matching the blood around them.  _

  


_ Now he knew who was screaming, it was him. _

  


** _Beep!_ **

  


Louis jumped awake in his seat, immediately regretting it as his head hit the chair in front of him and he felt a pull at the back of his neck. Groaning he slowly leaned back into his spot, opening his eyes to meet those of a worried redhead next to him.

  


Above him, he could hear the pilot talking on the speaker making an announcement, and he realized that was what woke him up from his sleep so suddenly. Not that he was complaining really, aside from the pain in his neck.

  


**"Attention all Air France passengers - we will be landing in approximately 40 minutes. The seatbelt sign is on, so.."**

  


_ "Are you alright Lou? That looked like it hurt," _ Delilah asked him as she unplugged her headphones from the monitor in front of her, eyes swimming with worry. The brunette, in turn, nodded his head gently, careful of his neck as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

  


_ "It did but I'm alright. The announcement just woke me up,"  _ he yawned stretching his long limbs out as far as they would go in the small space around him, only half-listening to the announcement being played.

  


**"...collect any leftover trash. Thank you for flying with Air France, we hope you have a great day in New York."**

  


_ "Do you want to take some medicine? To help?"  _ she asked gently, sitting up straight in her chair and leaning closer to him to make sure she could look him in the eyes.

  


_ "No, it's okay Del, thank you."  _ Louis could see easily that she didn't believe him but he was glad she didn't press the issue any further. Even though it had been a few months, nightmares like this weren't anything new for him. Due to the stress of moving and the anniversary of his sister's death just passing, another was bound to happen, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

  


Turning his head to look back at Del, he found her intently staring out the window and smiled deciding to join her as they waited for their plane to land. 

  


_________________________________________

  


Two hours later, the two found themselves exiting a New York taxi and standing out in front of their new apartment. Louis grinned at his best friend, one big and bright but also nervous that she returned, before walking up to the front door and heading inside.

  


_ "It's currently 3 o'clock. The movers aren't supposed to get here until 5. What do you want to do until then?"  _ Deliah asked him as she closed the door behind her, eyes taking in the room with unveiled curiosity. 

  


_ "I was planning on looking around a bit. School starts on Monday so I figured I'd find out what is around us before we don't have any time to. Plus we'll need to start looking for part-time jobs while we at it."  _ He shrugged gently watching the girl as she crossed the living room they were standing in to take her bags to the back, presumably to where the bedrooms where. 

  


_ "Hopefully we'll be able to find something close to the campus so we can just head there after class,"  _ Delilah agreed as she disappeared off into one of the rooms in their apartment,  _ "I was planning on staying and unpacking what we have with us until the movers show up. I figured we can get the essentials out and then work on the rest in the morning."  _

  


_ "That sounds like a good idea. Text me when they get here and I'll head back. Should I pick up some food on the way home?"  _ Louis followed her, walking over to the other room next to hers, setting his suitcase near the bed and shrugging his backpack off his shoulders. He took his jacket off his shoulders and tied it around his waist before he went through his bag and took out the extra stuff he didn't need in it.

  


_ "Yes please, I'm almost out of airport snacks and both of us will be very hungry after unpacking."  _ She responded with a chuckle until a small crash sounded and she groaned making Louis laugh under his breath,  _ "Aw shit man." _

  


_ "What happened?"  _ he called out grabbing his backpack and heading out of his room to go to hers next door. Peering inside the doorway he found her suitcase lying face down on the floor as Delilah tried to salvage the foldedness of her clothes that were now scattered around her.

  


_ "I finally got this thing unzipped and when I went to take my boots out of them, the weight change made the suitcase tip and the whole thing fell off the bed,"  _ Delilah sighed as she set said boots aside and worked on picking up her stuff. Louis chuckled softly, making her stick her tongue out at him in return, bending down and grabbing one of her dresses and favorite pair of jeans and setting them back on the bed.

  


_ "I told you not to pack them in there. They would've been fine in a moving box."  _ Louis replied, earning an eye roll from the girl as he turned and grabbed his bag that he set down by her door and put it back on. 

  


_ "I know, I know you did."  _ Delilah shakes her head standing with an arm full of clothes and heading over to her dresser to put them away. Passing by him she placed a light kiss on his cheek before finishing her task at hand,  _ "Be safe alright Lou?" _

  


_ "I will Del,"  _ he kissed her cheek back when she turned away and walked out of her room and headed towards the door.

  


____________________________________

  


"Alright, thank you so much! I'll see you on Tuesday!" Louis called out over his shoulder with a wave as he walked out of Sam's cafe, smiling at the owner through the window as he started to walk away. He searched his jacket pockets and pulled out his phone to quickly shoot a text to Delilah:  _ "Found a cafe on Sixth that wants me to come in for training in a few days. Fingers crossed!" _

  


Checking the time on his phone he saw it was only 3:30 and upon noticing he still had some time before he needed to head back the brunette decided to keep exploring. He walked down the street for a moment until he came across a small grassy area surrounded by large trees out of the corner of his eye. Knowing that he packed his sketchbook in the backpack he had with him, Louis decided to head over to the semi-secluded park and get some practice in before school started. 

  


He sat down under one of the larger trees because it was a bit sunny that day and it provided a considerable amount of shade, pulling his book out of his bag and flipping to a blank page. 

  


A while later, Louis had multiple pages filled with sketches of people and the nature around him and decided a little break couldn't hurt. The jet lag from the 9-hour flight to New York was finally started to kick in due to him sitting down in one spot for so long and knowing he still had some time till 5, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. 

  


The brunette was apparently more tired than he realized as he was out within minutes. So much so that he didn't notice the yellow and black spider that was crawling along his sketchbook before he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took about a week to write and it definitely ended up with more words than i thought haha (the end was so rushed ughhh)
> 
> for now, i'm going to try to stay with this, updating once a week (maybe even two sometimes)
> 
> if anything else changes i'll be sure to let you know :D
> 
> thank you for reading this <3 until next time!


End file.
